Shade
Shade is a cat RPed by Arti. Shade is a black she-cat with a white moon sign on her stomach and pale blue eyes. Young Life Shade was borna rouge. She had 1 other younger littermate. Her parents kicked her out of the home as soon as she could walk. Shade survived by finding other cats and stealing their food. She learned how to hunt and fight on her own, and was doing fine on her own. Then she found MistClan. She spied on MistClan for almost a moon, taking small bits of food so they wouldn't notice and copying their hunting styles. One day though, she was caught. The MistClan cats chased her down. They didn't hurt her and she was allowed to keep the prey she stole but they wanted her to think about joining. And she did. Shade fell in love with Wolftrail and found out that her other littermate, Night had joined MistClan and became Nightpaw. The two became very close and Shade was very protective of her little sister. DeathClan Shade ran away from MistClan to join DeathClan when their leader, Rage, told her about it. Wolftral wanted to follow her but DeathClan wouldn't let him join and MistClan banished him for this. Shade stayed with MistClan, forming a friendship with Frost. Later, when Icestorm was captured and Lightningstrike came to rescue her, Shade let them get away. Rage was took her prisoner. But a rogue came and asked shade to come with him in a band formed to destroy FreeClan. Shade said yes, but ran away from the place a night later. Back Into the Mist Shade returned back to MistClan, telling everyone she had been a spy which was true. She had told Dust, a crazy, senile old cat where she was going, but Dust hadn't even told the Clan. Wolftrail returned to the Clan a little bit later. Wolftrail was very angry with Shade and refused to talk to her or be her mate again. She tried to explain, but he wouldn't listen. Queen In a desperate attempt to get Wolftrail to love her agian, Shade told him she was carrying kits. He immediatly asked if they were his and she told him they were another rogues. She implied that she needed his help to get through it, but he turned his back on her and the kits, who were really his own. She later had the kits, Frostkit, Wolfkit, and Applekit. Frostkit was a silver she-kit, Wolfkit looked just like his father, Wolftrail, and Applekit was a creamy she-cat with apple green eyes. Death ﻿Shade had given birth to her kits only a short time before she went with a patorl to confront DeathClan at the SunClan camp. She waited the whole time both sides were arguing, and then swiftly told Wolftrail to find the kits in the MistClan nursery. She told them thier names and that he was the father. Then, she ran at Rage, foolishly hoping she could kill him. She knew it would cost her her life. And it did. The moment she touched him she was turned to ashes. Wolftrail grieved deeply as well as her kits. Family and Friends 'Parents: '??? '''Siblings: '''Nightpaw, Unnamed tom '''Mate: '''Wolftrail (?) '''Kits: '''Frostkit, Applekit, Wolfkit Personality Shade is very fierce and she's always willing to sacrifice anything to save those closest to her heart. She has a kind side and loves a good joke. She is very good at lying and can be very mysterious at times. Her heart is always in the right place, even if cats don't see it. She was suited to DeathClan and rogue life, although she was willing to give both of them up for Wolftrail. In the end, she would have, and did, give everything up because she thought she could save her loved ones. She's snappy and sarcastic, but she does have a humerous side. Impaitent, a loyal friend in the end, and one of the bravest cats you can meet. Category:Arti's Cats Category:DeathClan Cats